SimYard champions by year
;This is the main page for SimYard champions by season. ;For the 1900 season on, a subpage for each season exists for the introduction of league play. ''For the listing by owner, see: ''SimYard championship reigns 1898 (February 2008) ; Inaugural season! *Park - Luther Tricky Gnomes - Owned by lucee 1899 (March 2008) ;Stadium permits became available for purchase this season *Park - Augusta Rough Ryders - Owned by TheSuper77 1900 (April 2008) ;First season of league play ;Players began building stadiums for their second league team 1900 Season 1901 (May 2008) 1901 Season 1902 (June 2008) 1902 Season 1903 (July 2008) 1903 Season 1904 (August 2008) 1904 Season 1905 (September 2008) ;Three stadium permits were offered for the first time ;This is the last season that all leagues were unclassified 1905 Season 1906 (October 2008) ;AA Leagues debuted this season ;This was the first season that leagues were classified as Major, AAA, and AA 1906 Season 1907 (November 2008) 1907 Season 1908 (December 2008) ;Four stadium permits were offered for the first time 1908 Season 1909 (January 2009) ;Single A leagues debuted this season 1909 Season 1910 (February 2009) 1910 Season 1911 (March 2009) ;Complete stadium permits (five stadiums) were offered for the first time 1911 Season 1912 (April 2009) ;Rookie leagues debuted this season 1912 Season 1913 (May 2009) 1913 Season 1914 (June 2009) 1914 Season 1915 (July 2009) 1915 Season 1916 (August 2009) 1916 Season 1917 (September 2009) 1917 Season 1918 (October 2009) 1918 Season 1919 (November 2009) 1919 Season 1920 (December 2009) ;Complete stadium permit holders were given a sixth league team (2nd A level to begin play in 1921) for no additional charge 1920 Season 1921 (January 2010) 1921 Season 1922 (February 2010) 1922 Season 1923 (March 2010) 1923 Season 1924 (April 2010) 1924 Season 1925 (May 2010) 1925 Season 1926 (June 2010) ;Organized League of the Park debuts this year 1926 Season 1927 (July 2010) 1927 Season 1928 (August 2010) 1928 Season 1929 (September 2010) 1929 Season 1930 (October 2010) 1930 Season 1931 (November 2010) 1931 Season 1932 (December 2010) 1932 Season 1933 (January 2011) 1933 Season 1934 (February 2011) 1934 Season 1935 (March 2011) 1935 Season 1936 (April 2011) 1936 Season 1937 (May 2011) 1937 Season 1938 (June 2011) 1938 Season 1939 (July 2011) 1939 Season 1940 (August 2011) 1940 Season 1941 (September 2011) 1941 Season 1942 (October 2011) 1942 Season 1943 (November 2011) 1943 Season 1944 (December 2011) 1944 Season 1945 (January 2012) 1945 Season 1946 (February 2012) 1946 Season 1947 (March 2012) 1947 Season 1948 (April 2012) 1948 Season 1949 (May 2012) 1949 Season 1950 (June 2012) 1950 Season 1951 (July 2012) 1951 Season 1952 (August 2012) 1952 Season 1953 (September 2012) 1953 Season 1954 (October 2012) 1954 Season 1955 (November 2012) 1955 Season 1956 (December 2012) 1956 Season 1957 (January 2013) 1957 Season 1958 (February 2013) 1958 Season 1959 (March 2013) 1959 Season 1960 (April 2013) 1960 Season 1961 (May 2013) 1961 Season 1962 (June 2013) 1962 Season 1963 (July 2013) 1963 Season 1964 (August 2013) 1964 Season 1965 (September 2013) 1965 Season 1966 (October 2013) 1966 Season 1967 (November 2013) 1967 Season 1968 (December 2013) 1968 Season 1969 (January 2014) 1969 Season 1970 (February 2014) ;On February 2, 2014 (March 2, 1970 SY Time), Park play was suspended indefinitely for performance issues cascading throughout the site. ;On February 13, 2014 (June 13, 1970 ST), SimYard suffered a unrecoverable database error forcing the site to shut down. The Great Flood of 1970 ;The website was restarted on June 22, 2019 for beta testing prior to a full return 2034 Season (June 2019) 2034 Season 2035 (July 2019) 2035 Park Playoffs ;During the post-season, Erick opened rookie leagues for testing. These leagues would begin play with the 2036 Season 2036 (August 2019) ;Rookie leagues re-debuted this season 2036 Season